


Alternative universe

by Lokiloon



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiloon/pseuds/Lokiloon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternative meeting of Elizabeth Comstock. Prompted by anon on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative universe

**Author's Note:**

> "Writing Idea: Maybe a Booker and Elizabeth thing in a different universe from the ones we've seen? Possibly one where they didn't succeed with getting through Songbird? Just an idea~ c:" -Anon
> 
> Also posted on tumblr. Simple writing experience, sorry that it got a bit sloppy in the end.

_There she was._ The girl on the picture, the one he was supposed to get.

It proved to be difficult to ascend the tower. Even though he had seen the girl, he hadn’t actually been able to communicate with her and _of course_ she had to go to the library in the top of the tower. It hadn’t been easy to get to the tower in the first place, seeing as the security in the city had known what he was up to for some reason. Even though he had come out of the fights better than his opponents, he had still been shot in the leg and been beat up quite a bit, making it difficult to move—and of course it had to be uphill too. If he had known that this would’ve been this difficult he would have asked for more than just getting his debts paid out full. Nothing wrong with demanding a little more, is there?

The man let out a groan in relief when he opened the door to the library effortlessly— _nice,_ something was actually in his favor. Just as he thought that a jarring pain went through his leg. He gritted his teeth and dared to look down. _No, no,  no this wasn’t good._ He had been hurt before, but this was _bad_ considering he had to get out of the city again—with the girl, preferably.

“You’re hurt—“he averted his eyes from the wound in his leg, to find out he was facing her. The mysterious girl which he was here to get. They locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

 “I’m fine. Don’t worry about it. We need to get you out of here.”

“That’s not possible, we can’t—“

“I have the key.”

He fished out the oddly decorated key that the two odd people had given him when he left their boat.

_“We’re certain that you’ll need this.”_

_“If locks stopped me, I wouldn’t have made it this fa—“_

_“Just take it—“_

_“—would you?”_

Surely he hadn’t expected that sort of door that he was faced with now. Turns out, that when they said that the girl was locked up in the tower she _really_ was, with no easily breakable doors whatsoever. He went to go unlock the door when he was pushed aside by the girl. _What the—_

“We have to hurry! He is coming, and he’s going to stop both of us before we’re out of here!”

“Wait up, what do you mean by _he—?”_   Before he could finish the sentence most of the roof collapsed behind them and a _strange_ gigantic bird appeared.

“ _Run!”_ he heard the girl scream and he turned around to see that she had opened the door and was running down the hallway. Terrified of whatever it was there was behind him he started to run, but quickly came to a halt as his leg started screaming at him. He let out a cry of pain as he collapsed on the wooden floor. The girl stopped to look back at him for a second but quickly turned around again and ran out of his sight. He heard a high pitched screeching and felt an immense pain as his sight got blurrier before it all turned dark.  


End file.
